Drained
by SniperBioshock
Summary: Isabella Swan has been mistreated by her parents her whole life. At the age of seven her parents snap and attempt to kill their children. After the struggle Bella finds herself alone. After years of being bounced between foster homes she finds herself in the home of the Cullen family. Will they be able to put the pieces of a broken teenager back together? (All Human) (M)On Hiatus)
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM. I am just borrowing her characters.**

* * *

**Full Summary-** Isabella Swan has been mistreated by her parents her whole life. At the age of seven her parents snap and attempt to kill their children. After the struggle Bella finds herself alone. After years of being bounced between foster homes she finds herself in the home of the Cullen family. Will they be able to put the pieces of a broken teenager back together?

* * *

**Pairing-** Edward/Bella

**Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**Warning- Abuse, Self Harm, Strong Language  
**

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** Isabella and her siblings are put through the ultimate test when their already abusive parents come home drunk.

* * *

**~Prologue~**

_**~*~Bella POV~*~**_

The sound of wolves howling outside caused another chill to run down my spine. For the third time this week my parents decided to go out clubbing leaving us kids home alone. It wouldn't be so bad if we weren't so young. My baby brother Jimmy was only eight months old and my older sister was nine. Our parents didn't bother feeding us before they left but that wasn't unusual for them. As usual we had to scrounge around in hopes of finding something edible around the kitchen.

"The wolves sound so close tonight." Sasha complained as she peered out the living room window. They did seem closer then usual and for some reason it gave me a bad feeling. It almost felt like some kind of bad omen.

"They cant get in can they?" I asked as I sat down on the couch, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. She chuckled quietly and looked over at me.

"Of course not shrimp." She laughed again at the look of annoyance on my face. I hated when she called me that. I wouldn't be a shrimp forever. After all I was only seven. Someday I would grow up and be bigger then her. Or I tried to convince myself of that anyways.

"We really should get to bed." She said softly. My baby brother was already sound asleep and I could feel my own eyelids growing heavy. Sasha made her way slowly upstairs.

"Night Shrimp." She called over her shoulder as she disappeared onto the second floor.

"Jerk!" I shouted in a joking manner. Unfortunately it was loud enough to wake my baby brother. He started whining and I knew he was hungry. We all were hungry. I gently lifted him into my arms and rocked him back and forth frowning when I noticed a bruise on his wrist.

"You're only a baby." I mumbled as I snuggled him against me. "You don't deserve to be hurt like this." Tears prickled in my eyes as i remembered the night before. The way my parents screamed at eachother. The way they screamed at us. The way they backhanded me across the face and grabbed Jimmy's wrist roughly when he wouldn't stop crying.

"They don't even want us. They don't care at all." A tear ran down my cheek and onto my baby brothers shirt. He had finally calmed down so I slowly put him back into the crib. I was about to go to my room when I heard a car pull up outside. My parents were home. A chill ran up my spine as I heard them get out of the car, yelling obscenities at eachother. The front door slammed open and I quickly grabbed the cordless house phone and hid in the small cupboard under the stairs. A feeling of dread washed over me and I couldn't shake it. The yelling caused Jimmy to start crying. It was scaring him.

"Shut up!" My mother slurred, clearly drunk. My brother just kept crying and crying. Tears were leaking out of my eyes as well as I buried my head in my arms. I tried to stay as quiet as possible.

"Didn't you hear your mother!" My father shouted at him, as if he would be able to understand." I could tell by his speech that he was also drunk. It wasn't surprising though. They seemed to be drunk more often then not.

"I cant take this anymore." I heard my mother mutter to my father. I felt a lump form in my throat, worried about what she meant. That was when I heard a sound that made my blood run cold. The sound of a hard object connecting with another repeatedly. Jimmy's crying stopped immediately and my eyes widened in horror when I realized what had happened.

"Finally, peace and fucking quiet." I heard one of them of them began rummaging around in one of the drawers in the living room and they headed upstairs. I wanted so badly to call 911 but I was afraid I would be caught. I just sat in the closet in silence, feeling more like a caged up bird then anything. I couldn't escape. No matter what happened I wasn't sure I would survive the night. I knew I had to try though. I had to do something. I quietly pressed the on button on the house phone and slowly dialed 911. It began ringing and I impatiently waited for someone to pick up.

"911, what's your emergency?" I heard a kind voice say on the other end.

"I..I think my brother is dead." I whispered, hoping I wouldn't be heard by my parents.

"Can you tell me what happened?" The woman on the other end asked.

"I think my..my parents.. Killed him." I said as I quietly cried. I heard the woman on the other end gasp.

"What's the address?" She asked quickly. Right when I was about to give it to her a heard a gunshot from upstairs. My eyes widened and I dropped the phone. I heard footsteps upstairs.

"Was that a gunshot?" I heard the 911 operator cry.

"Where the fuck is she?" My father yelled, now running down the stairs.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You get in here this instant." My mother shouted as I put my hand over my mouth, trying to muffle the sound of my cries. When I didn't go to them I heard her mutter something about me being a little bitch.

"Isabella Marie Swan?" I heard the operator ask. I couldn't respond. I couldn't bring myself to pick up the phone that had slipped out of my hand. I was frozen in fear as I heard their footsteps getting closer and closer. The woman didn't say anything else to be but I knew she was still on the other end. She seemed to understand the dire situation I was in and knew that even the smallest sound could give me away. Needless to say when the closet door was ripped opened I let out a loud scream.

"You thought you could hide from us you little bitch?" My father screamed at me. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the closet. I managed to kick the phone under a fallen coat so that he hadn't seen it. My mother slapped me in the face the pushed me onto the ground. It was then that I noticed the blood that was on her shirt. My father had blood splattered on his clothing and face. Now they stood, towering over me with the most sadistic looks on their faces. My eyes shot over to Jimmy's crib and I could see blood. I choked out a sob as my parents just laughed. My father had a small gun in his hand and had it pointed at me.

"Aww is the little baby scared?" My mother began taunting. It was then that something happened to me that I cant explain. All fear, sadness, anger vanished. I was left with nothing. Void of any emotion. As I stared at the gun pointed at my head I felt absolutely nothing. I just sat on the ground and waited for death to claim me. I didn't close my eyes, I didn't panic. I was suddenly empty. This situation was completely hopeless and for some reason I no longer cared. His finger twitched as he got ready to pull the trigger when suddenly the front door was kicked in and multiple police officers stormed into the house, guns pointed at my patents. That was when he pulled the trigger. A second before he did however an officer did the same. The force of the bullet ripping through his skull caused me to be splattered with his blood. My father also got what he wanted as well however as I felt a bullet hit me in the side. I didn't react to it though. I couldn't do anything but watch my father slowly sink to his knees then toppled over next to me. His eyes stared blankly ahead as my mother stood their screaming.

"This is your fault!" She screamed as she got ready to strike me with a bloodied baseball bat that she must have used to hit my brother with. Before she had the chance another gun was fired with the same result as my father. More blood sprayed me as she collapsed with him. There was movement around me. I'm pretty sure I heard someone calling my name and I think I felt someone put their hands on my shoulders but I couldn't be sure. Everything was hazy and I felt as though I was detached from the rest of the world. I was detached from my body and there was no way to find my way back. My siblings were dead, my parents, gone. I was alone in the world. Alone and unloved

* * *

**(A/N) Bella and Sasha are not based on any real life characters. Jimmy however is based on my own brother. I will tell you the quick version of what happened.  
**

**~My birth parents drank and did drugs a lot. At this point I had two older sisters and Jimmy. When he was born they were upset because for whatever reason they wanted another female. One night when my mother was out my father came home drunk and beat him with a hammer multiple times. All the kids were taken away from them and placed in foster homes. All of us were placed in separate ones. I spent a very long time thinking my brother had died but he managed to survive. However he is unable to live on his own. He has brain damage to the point where every day tasks are difficult for him. He suffers seizures often and needs to wear a helmet to avoid further brain damage. ~  
**

** I never thought I would write a fanfiction such as this but I've been through enough to understand some of the feelings and emotions Bella would be going through. I hope that I'll be able to make people feel what Bella and the other characters will be feeling. (That may be a bit morbid considering the type of story this is but I think feeling what the characters are feeling sometimes makes a story better.)  
**

**Also I wont be updating every day. It will most likely be once a week because I'm also working on another FanFic as well as an actual book that I am hoping to get published within the next year or so.**

**Feel free to leave comments or send private messages. This will probably be a long story. All together around 150 - 200k words. Maybe even more. I'm also not the type to leave a story incomplete.**

**Chapters should be anywhere between 1k - 7k words.**

**One more thing, unlike with my book I don't have someone editing my work here so if there are mistakes they are my own.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM. I am just borrowing her characters.**

* * *

**Full Summary-** Isabella Swan has been mistreated by her parents her whole life. At the age of seven her parents snap and attempt to kill their children. After the struggle Bella finds herself alone. After years of being bounced between foster homes she finds herself in the home of the Cullen family. Will they be able to put the pieces of a broken teenager back together?

* * *

**Pairing-** Edward/Bella

**Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**Warning- Abuse, Self Harm, Strong Language**

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** After a hard nine years Isabella finally get's the chance she deserves.

* * *

**~*~Chapter 1~*~**

**_~The Beginning~_**

_~Bella POV___

It's been nine years and yet it feels like it was just yesterday. I've been taken into foster home after foster home only to be tossed back. No one wants someone as broken as me. The first few foster homes seemed like they might be okay but they had their own kids. They couldn't take care of them and deal with me as well.

"Isabella!" Victoria slammed her fists against the door. She turned the handle multiple times thinking if she turned it hard enough it might unlock. "Isabella, get your ass out here right now." I backed against the wall and sank down, squeezing my eyes closed and bringing my hands up to block my ears.

"Listen you little-" I heard James begin. I just let myself go back into my memories. As bad as some of the other homes had been this was by far the worst. Victoria and James already had six kids when they decided to take me in. They seemed so nice at first and I did everything I could to stay in their good graces. I still don't know what I did to piss them off so badly.

"Jane darling, do mommy a favor and get my cigarettes." Victoria asked her youngest. My eyes widened knowing exactly what that meant. I looked down at the multiple burn marks on my arms. "Let us in now Isabella and your punishment will be quick." She demanded with another loud knock on the door. I knew that they would get in one way or another. Slowly I got up and walked towards the door. The second I unlocked it, it flung open and I was grabbed roughly. They led me down into the basement. I spent more time locked in here then anywhere else in the house.

"Please don't." I pleaded quietly. If they heard me then didn't acknowledge it.

"Hold her." James demanded of Riley, his oldest son. Riley gave me a sadistic smile and grabbed my arms to keep me from struggling.

"You know what happens when you misbehave." Victoria snarled as she took a drag off her cigarette. "I don't want to punish you Isabella but you leave me no choice." She sighed and lowered it to my arm and pressed it into my flesh. I screamed in pain and tried to get away. You would think I would be used to this by now.

"Shut up!" James screamed in my ear and pushed me down onto the ground. He grabbed my arms and put the shackles on me. This meant another few days down in the basement without food. Of course he would come down here to wash me and give me water to drink but that's about it. The family went back upstairs and locked the basement door. It didn't take my eyes long to adjust to the darkness.

"Look's like it's just you and me again." I said softly to the large dog that was also tied down in the basement with me. "We just cant catch a break." The dog whined and lifted it's head weakly off of the ground. "I'm sure we will get out of here someday." I tried my best to comfort the dog as well as myself. The only problem was I wasn't sure if either of us would be alive to see it.

**6 months Later**

_~Esme POV_~

"No fair, you cheated!" Alice cried as Emmett scored a touchdown. He scoffed at her.

"Now how exactly did I do that?" He asked with a smirk.

"It's not fair that you use your height to your advantage." She muttered. Everyone laughed at that. Emmett was pretty much built like a house whereas Alice was small and Pixie like. Whenever I watched them I felt my heart soar. They may not be my children by blood but they were certainly the best things that had ever happened to me.

"Are they arguing again?" My husband Carlisle asked as he wrapped his arm around me. I chuckled and nodded. "You look tired." He took his finger and ran it softly over the skin under my eyes. "Nightmares again?"

"Unfortunately." I was beginning to think they would never go away. I've been having them for the past nine years. I was working as a 911 operator and got a call from a young girl. I heard her parents kill her sister and then the police kill her parents. I wished with all my heart that we could have taken her in but she ended up with another family. After that I don't know what happened to her. We tried to find her but were unable. Carlisle even went as far as to hire a private investigator to find her. Every day we hope to hear from him and every night we go to sleep saddened by the fact that she hasn't been found. I just hoped that she was in a much better place.

"Mom, Dad, there's someone here to see you!" Edward called from the front of the house. The whole family heard him and headed inside. When we got to the front door Edward was standing next to the investigator we had hired.

"It's good to see you again Dr. Cullen." He said as he stepped forward to shake my husbands hand. Then he turned to me. "Mrs. Cullen, it's a pleasure as always." He bowed his head to me and smiled.

"Jenks, have you found anything?" Carlisle asked, getting straight to business. The man, J. Jenks frowned slightly and a feeling of dread washed over me.

"Well I have some good news for you, but also some bad news." I could see the kids looking back and forth between eachother worriedly.

"We'll take the good news first." Carlisle replied.

"We have found her. She was in Alaska with the Witherdale family. It was a secluded area making it harder for her to track. After getting her away from them she was placed back into the system where they have looked at your files. They think that this would be the perfect home for her." We all started to cheer when we heard that she would finally be coming to us.

"And the bad news?" Carlisle asked. Jenks sighed deeply and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You might want to sit down for this." We quickly lead him into the living room and sat down.

"What is it?" I asked, voice wavering slightly.

"Well once we found her, Victoria and James Witherdale were immediately taken into custody. Their home was not suitable for anyone to live in. It was filthy and unlivable in my opinion. Old food covered with ants, mold, dirt and grime." He shook his head and shivered. "When we found Isabella it was clear that she was mistreated. We found her locked in the basement, however I cant really go into details as per her request." Tears had formed in my eyes. This girl has been through hell. I silently vowed to make her feel loved and wanted when she arrived.

"Man, little sis hasn't even had a real chance to live yet, has she?" Emmet asked. I promptly got up and pulled my oldest son into a hug. I couldn't help it. She wasn't even here yet, he hasn't even met her and he already accepted her.

"She is very skittish and doesn't like being touched. Loud noises frighten her so try not to play music too loudly, or yell when she is around. I think it would be best at first if only one of you try and get close to her. Is she feels crowded she will shut down." It sounded more like he was describing an abused puppy then a human.

"How do we know who should try and get close?" Carlisle asked.

"Well she is usually a little more comfortable around the female gender." He was about to say more when Alice interrupted.

"Oh! Me, me, me, me!" She cried, making the family laugh. Always so full of energy.

"Yeah right Ally-Cat. You wouldn't be able to go five seconds without hugging her. Out of all of us you're the most touchy feely" Emmett teased, causing her to cross her arms and pout.

"I think Rose would be the best choice." Jasper began, turning to his twin sister. "Alice is the most touchy feely and mom comes in a close second. Rose however tends to try and keep away from that kind of thing." I was a little worried about this. Rose was a great girl but she wasn't exactly easy to get along with.

"What do you think?" Jasper asked as he turned her.

"Sure, whatever I guess." She mumbled, looking away from everyone. To say I was slightly worried was an understatement.

"There is one more thing." Jenks began, getting everyone's attention back to him. "She wont be coming alone." He pulled a picture out of his pocket and handed it to Carlisle. He began handing it around to everyone else. When I finally got it I saw a picture of a beautiful girl and a large wolfhound.

"Is this her?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, that is Isabella." He replied, accepting the picture back.

"I take it that dog will be accompanying her?" Jenks nodded.

"That is Jacob. When we found Isabella in the basement the dog was locked up with her. They have been inseparable." He then handed us a list of supplies that would be needed to take care of Jacob. "They will be here in three weeks." He said as he stood up. Carlisle stood as well and shook his hand.

"Thank you Jenks. We were afraid that we would never find her." He just nodded his head.

"I just hope you're ready for this." He replied, nodding towards the rest of the family. "It's going to be a challenge."

"Bring it on, we're ready for anything." Emmett said as he punched his fist into the palm of his hand.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

**A/N - The beginning of this chapter is based on actual events. I clearly left out a lot of what really happened because it is hard to read, let alone write. It is the story of Sylvia Likens. A girl who moved into a new home with her disabled sister. There were already six children. None of them were ever really mistreated badly except for Sylvia. She was tortured not only by the 'mother' But also all of the children. (And all the neighborhood kids.) No one did a damn thing to help her and in the end she died. If you want to read more about her that's okay but just know that it's known as one of the worst cases of child abuse in the history of the world. **


	3. ER

**Disclaimer-** Twilight does not belong to me.

**Pairing-** Edward/Bella

**Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**Warning- Abuse, Self Harm, Strong Language**

* * *

**Chapter Summary- **Isabella is told some frightening news.

* * *

**~*~*Chapter 2*~*~  
**

_~~ER~~_

* * *

**_Isabella POV_**

"Please Isabella, if you don't let us draw blood willingly we will have to restrain you." I flinched away from the doctor who casually stood in front of me with the long needle in hand.

"Please, please no!" I cried as he tried to take another step towards me. He let out a deep sigh and nodded over towards the large man who had been standing in the corner. My eyes widened in horror as he got closer and I shrank back in my seat. "Please no!" I shouted as I brought my arms up to protect myself from any severe damage.

"Sit still." He commanded as he grabbed one of my arms and pulled it down to the chair and placed it in a leather restraint. I screamed at the top of my lungs, trying hard to get away from this evil man. The door to the room was flung opened and a beautiful blond doctor ran inside.

"What are you doing?" She whisper shouted so not to startle me. Again the first doctor sighed.

"We need to draw blood and she is being difficult. This is the only way we could get close enough to her. She glared daggers at the man before turning to the large man strapping me in.

"Felix, release her arms right now." She demanded. He lowered his head and did as she asked. "And you, Doctor Volturi, should know better then to treat a patient like this. You read about her history and what she has been through." She shook her head in disgust. "Go, get out. Both of you." She demanded. They both nodded and left the room. She finally turned back to me and her eyes softened. "Are you alright sweetheart?" She asked kindly.

"Y-yes." I answered quietly. She didn't move towards me at all.

"I'm sorry about them. I don't know what got into Dr. Volturi, and Felix is only here to help with patients who are dangerous." She shook her head again. "What were those idiots thinking?" She muttered. "I am Dr. Denali. Do you mind if I sit in the chair next to you?" She asked politely. I hesitated for a moment, not sure if I was ready for her to be so close. She just stood still as she awaited my answer. Finally I let out a deep breath that I didn't even know I was holding and nodded. She slowly made her way over to the chair. We sat in silence for a long while before she finally spoke.

"I know that you don't like when people touch you, but we do need to check you out. That way we will know if you're healthy." I had to admit I was actually surprised at this.

"My health?" I thought back to the last time anyone cared about my health. "I didn't know that mattered to anyone." She looked taken aback at first.

"Of course it matters. We want you to be healthy Isabella." I honestly didn't see the point. "Please, will you let me take some blood? It will only sting for a second." Looking in her eyes I could tell she was sincere. When I didn't answer she just gave me a sad smile. "Would you be willing to let me at least do a physical examination?"

_'Physical examination? That means touching! No, no way am I going to let her touch me.' _My whole body shook violently at the thought.

'Relax, she is your doctor and this is her job. She wont hurt you.' I argued with what I like to call my inner demon.

_'Yeah, you didn't think Victoria would hurt you either.'_ Victoria seemed so nice at first. It turned out that I was corrupting her children. They had always been such sweet little angels until I had arrived.

'If you don't let her do this then she will get mad. You know what happens when you make someone angry.' My more logical side argued. Finally I sucked in a shaky breath and nodded. She smiled at me but it wasn't one of those menacing smiles that I was used to.

"Thank you." She said kindly as she stood up and walked over to the table that was pushed against the wall on the other side of the room. She put a few items on a tray and walked back towards me. My heart sped up as she got closer. The first thing she did was take my temperature. It was quick and painless. Then she took out a cuff and placed it on my arm. She took her stethoscope and placed it underneath the cuff as she began to squeeze a strange rubber thing that was attached to it.

"This is going to get a little tight." She told me as she continued to squeeze. She wasn't kidding. I winced in pain as it felt like she was trying to detach my arm from my body. She kept whispering soothing words but what good were they when she was hurting me? After another second she stopped squeezing before finally the cuff loosened up. "That was used to take your blood pressure." She said kindly as she placed the painful item back onto the tray.

"It hurt." I muttered, rubbing the area the cuff had been. I thought I would be safe with her and she ended up hurting me. Who knows what else she was going to do. My heart quickened in pace as I quickly got out of the chair and moved into the corner of the room.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry! Some people are more sensitive to this than others." When I didn't respond she quickly walked over to the phone on the wall, picked it up and put her ear to it. "Yes, can you please send Dr. Whitlock to room 307 please?" She asked before thanking whoever was at the other end and hanging up. She didn't come any closer to me as she waited for the other Doctor to come to the room. There was a soft rapping at the door before he poked his head in.

"You needed something?" He asked, taking note of me cowering in the corner and raising an eyebrow.

"I know this is going to sound strange but I need you to take my blood pressure." He looked at her oddly but stepped forward to take the strange cuff off the tray. I watched, stunned as she allowed him to take her blood pressure and draw her blood. It took a few hours before I finally relented and allowed her to take my own blood. I found that I didn't mind being around Dr. Denali at all.

**XXX**

Dr. Denali and I stood in the waiting room waiting for Mrs. Stanley. She was a social worker who has been working with me for the past few days. Her eyes were always so cold and her face seemed to be stuck in a permanent frown. I didn't trust her at all. There was something about her that frightened me.

"Isabella." I heard from behind me, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin. Mrs. Stanley was standing stiff as a board, lip seemingly curled up in disgust. I immediately bowed my head, hoping not to anger her. I quickly said goodbye to Dr. Denali and followed her out of the automatic doors that lead into and out of the hospital. "How was your appointment?" She asked harshly as she slipped into the drivers seat of her White 2013 Toyota Camry.

"It w-was okay." I stuttered quietly, keeping my eyes lowered.

"I got a call saying you were being difficult." She growled and I flinched away. "What are you flinching about?" She snapped, causing me to whimper in fear. Finally she just sighed and stopped trying to get me to talk. It was quiet for nearly half an hour until she told me something that made my blood run cold. "Isabella?" She asked as she pulled the car to a halt in front of our destination.

"Y-yes?" I asked hesitantly.

"We found a new family in Forks that would like to take you in." My body began to shake in fear before I locked myself away in a place I went to get away from all the pain and fear. "Isabella?" I heard the voice try to break into my sanctuary. "Isab..." Then there was nothing but silence.

* * *

**_(A/N) Some may be wondering why is such a horrible person. The truth is she may not really be that bad. Bella has been abused for so long that sometimes even the smallest gestures come across as something completely different. She isn't used to someone looking at her with concern and she may take it as anger. Pity may seem like disgust. At some points your average smile could seem sinister. She is in a bad place right now and even when people are trying to help her sometimes she may misinterpret it as something else._**

**_Now, the Cullen's... I haven't decided yet so this is up to you guys. I can make it work either way. Vampires or humans? Let me know what you choose._**

**_From now on the chapters will be much longer. The short ones were only for the first few chapters._**

**_- Updated may sometimes take a while because sometimes I find it hard to write this kind of thing. _**

**_- Next chapter Bella meets the Cullen's._**


	4. Welcome Home

**So it seems due to the reviews and private messages the Cullen's will be human. Thank you all for commenting and reading.**

**Starting next chapter I will answer any questions any of you have for me. I apologize for not doing so in the beginning.**

**Disclaimer-** Twilight does not belong to me.

**Pairing-** Edward/Bella

**Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**Warning- Abuse, Self Harm, Strong Language**

* * *

**Chapter Summary- **Isabella arrives at the Cullen home, however because of her past things become difficult for her and everyone around.

* * *

**~*~*Chapter 3*~*~  
**

_~~Welcome Home~~  
_

* * *

**Bella POV **

"This is the last of them." Mrs. Stanley said as she placed my last bag in the trunk of the car. My whole body was shaking at the thought of where we were headed. She had said the family who was taking me in lived in Forks Washington and she was going to accompany me the entire way there. She opened the passenger door and turned to me expectantly. "Well, in you go." I quickly complied so she wouldn't think I was being disobedient. "Buckle up." Again I did as she asked.

"O-okay." I mumbled quietly. I leaned my head back against the seat and closed my eyes. I was going to another home and there was no way out of it. Where did I go wrong to deserve this? No matter how strong I try to be, no matter how hard I try everything always turns out the same. What is it about me that causes people to turn violent? I know there are a lot of good people in the world. There is no way I ended up with only bad ones. It has to me be. There is something about me that fills people with hate.

"So are you excited to meet your new family?" Mrs. Stanley asked casually, waving her hand as she spoke causing me to wince.

"Of course." I lied, hoping she would drop it. I knew she would be happy to be rid of me. I've tried to be strong throughout my lifetime but it becomes more and more difficult as time goes on. People have made it clear that they have regretted ever letting me into their families and this new family wont be any different. Why would anyone want a mistake like me anyways? My own birth parents hated me with a passion. How could I expect someone who isn't even my own blood to care.

"I've heard a lot of good things about the Cullen's." My thoughts were interrupted yet again. "I'm sure they will be delighted to have you." I looked over towards Mrs. Stanley. She almost sounded like she cared. I could tell by the smirk on her face that she didn't though.

"Maybe." I looked away again before closing my eyes for a second time, hoping I would be able to get some sleep before I ended up in my new personal hell.

**((Time Skip))**

"Isabella, wake up." I heard someone say and I groggily opened my eyes looking around, seeing Mrs. Stanley sitting in the drivers seat looking at me expectantly.

"Wuzz goin on?" I mumbled as I wiped the sleep away from my eyes. I looked out of the window and saw a huge white house sitting in front of us. Some of the walls looked to be pure glass and I could see directly into the house. My jaw dropped at the sight before me.

"You're home now." She told me, snapping me out of my stupor.

"Home." I repeated, a chill running up my spine. Home always meant hate and pain. I clutched tightly to the seat belt as the other woman popped the trunk and got out of the car. After a few moments I heard her annoyed voice call to me.

"Well are you coming?" I didn't reply though. I just shook my head and held onto the seat belt tighter. The front door to the house opened and a a tall man with light blond hair walked out and towards the car. He looked like he may be nice enough but then again so did Victoria. He was followed closely by a woman who looked very motherly. She had long, caramel colored hair and large hazel eyes that looked eagerly towards where I was sitting. I slouched down in the seat praying that she wouldn't see me.

"Hello Jessica." The man said politely to Mrs. Stanley as he stopped by the drivers side of the car. My heart pounded hard in my chest. Was he going to force me out? Was he going to get in the car and drive me somewhere where no one could find me?

"It's nice to see you again Carlisle." She said warmly to him. She nodded her head curtly towards the woman who had left the house with Carlisle. "Esme." She muttered as she began removing the three bags that I had brought with me. "Isabella, it's time for you to get out." She said loudly as she walked towards the passenger door and yanked it open. I quickly undid the seat belt and jumped into the back seat to get away from her grabby hands.

"No!" I shouted and buried my head in my hands. I heard her annoyed sigh as she then opened the door to the backseat. When she reached towards me I kicked out.

"Ouch! Isabella Marie Swan, get out of the vehicle this instant." She demanded, only causing me to cringe away from the open door. There was no way I was leaving. I was not going to stay with these people.

"Please Isabella, we only want to help." Esme said softly, but I knew it was just a front. It's always the same. It's always the 'be nice to the kid until we get her alone.' Kind of thing.

"We wont hurt you." Carlisle added as he held the his wife back. She looked as though she were about to climb into the car after me.

"Mom, Dad, why don't you bring her bags inside. Let me talk to her." A voice I hadn't heard before stated. I looked over and saw one of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had long blond hair and piercing blue eyes. She could probably pass for a model.

"I don't know Rose." Esme began but the girl cut her off.

"Don't you trust me?" She asked, giving them a hurt look. Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose and Esme slowly nodded.

"Alright." Carlisle slowly responded before turning back towards Mrs. Stanley. "Why don't you follow us." He said as he grabbed two of the bags. I watched them walk back towards the house and disappear inside. The girl, Rose just stood there with her arms crossed. She seemed to look everywhere but at me. We stayed like this for quite a while. I saw the sun setting over the horizon and was getting somewhat anxious. Why wasn't she doing anything? She just stood there playing with her nails. She didn't talk to me, she didn't come any closer.

"What do you want from me?" I finally choked out. She looked into the car finally and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just waiting for you to come out of there." She said in a bored tone. This baffled me.

"But we've been here for over an hour." The side of her mouth lifted up in a small smile.

"I've noticed, but I'm prepared to stand here all night if I have to. I go shopping with Alice quite often so I'm used to being on my feet." I moved a little closer towards the open door. She spoke softly and it was hard to hear her and this was the only way.

"W-who's Alice?" The girls eyes opened wide.

"She's our sister." She said in a surprised tone. I noticed how she said 'our' sister like she actually thought of me as family. That wont last long though. "Didn't that lady who brought you here tell you about us?" I honestly couldn't remember so I shook my head.

"No, she didn't." I finally replied, surprising her even more.

"That's strange." She muttered before leaning against the side of the car. "Well, my name is Rosalie Hale Cullen. The Cullen's adopted my twin brother Jasper and I when we were twelve. They had already adopted Edward Mason before us at the age of five. He was nine when we joined the family. He is now eighteen. After us was Mary Alice Brandon. She goes by Alice though. They adopted her at eleven. She is now sixteen. Then last came Emmett McCarty. He was sixteen when he came to live with us. He's now twenty." After she finishes speaking she began playing with her nails again. I didn't realize until now that I had moved even closer to the door.

"Did they tell you anything about me?" I finally asked, hoping that they wouldn't have told the family how big of a mistake I was. She sighed, but it wasn't in annoyance. It almost seemed like a sad sigh.

"Our parents never told us much about what happened to you. We know that whatever happened was because of your parents though and the cops had killed them right in front of you." I bowed my head in shame remembering that night. Everything was my fault. If I hadn't called 911 then my parents would still be alive. "Mom has apparently been looking for you ever since. My eyes shot up at that.

"What do you mean she's been looking for me?" Again she looked surprised.

"You mean that woman didn't tell you that either? Seriously? What good is she if she doesn't do her job?" I couldn't help but smirk at that. "Mom, or Esme was the woman who picked up the phone the night you called 911. She was the operator that you were talking with. She has been looking for you since that night." Why had she been looking for me for so long? Was she upset by my call? Did she blame me for what happened as well? Questions raced through my head and I couldn't come up with any answers for them.

"Oh." Was my brilliant answer. I really didn't know what else I could say. Rosalie went back to examining her nails and ignoring me. It was starting to get cooler out since the sun was no longer high in the sky, and she just stood there with a black tank top and short jean shorts. She didn't even have shoes on. She must have been freezing. I took a deep breath and finally climbed out of the car.

"Are you ready to go in?" She asked and I just slowly nodded. I wasn't ready but I didn't have a choice. If she got sick because of me then I would be the one in trouble. I followed her up the stairs to the front door. She opened it and stepped to the side so that I could go in before her. Slowly I stepped inside my new house. The place I would live until they got sick of me. She lead me into a large room that was filled with people including Esme, Carlisle and Mrs. Stanley.

"I was starting to think I was going to have to spend the night here." Mrs. Stanley snapped causing my eyes to look down.

"I..I'm sorry." I stuttered as she took a step towards me.

"Look at me Isabella." She snapped and as usual I did as she asked. "You should be grateful this family has decided to take you in. You should show some respect." I felt a lump form in my throat and tears fill my eyes.

"Why don't you show some respect lady. I don't think you should be talking to someone that way." A voice snapped back at her. No one said anything at first. Everyone seemed surprised at the outburst.

"I have plenty of.." The voice cut her off.

"Don't you dare say it. If you had any respect what so ever you wouldn't have spoken to her like that. From what we have heard she's had a hard life and you're not making it any better you ungrateful bitc..." Carlisle cleared his throat and I finally looked up.

"That's enough Alice." He told the beautiful petite girl who had been speaking. She couldn't have been any more then five feet tall. She had short, messy black hair. Between the hair and her small features she seemed very Pixie like. Her eyes were a bright green color. I couldn't help notice the scowl on her face that was directed towards Mrs. Stanley. The way that the family reacted to her outburst made me believe she didn't often act this way.

"Thank you very much for bringing her here but I think it would be best if you left." Esme said, smiling politely at the woman who was staring wide eyed at Alice. She shook her head and looked over at Esme.

"Of course." She snarled as she walked towards the door. "Good luck with her. You will have your hands full." She muttered before leaving the house and slamming the door behind her.

"Well she's pleasant." A blond male who looked quite a bit like Rosalie said. This must have been her twin brother Jasper. An uncomfortable silence settled in the room. For the second time Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Well I guess we should start with the introductions." He said, motioning to Rosalie. She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I feel like I've already done this. My name is Rosalie." She smirked and shook her head. "But you already knew that."

"I'm Jasper." The male with blond curly hair told me with a smile. "Rosalie is my twin sister." His eyes were a similar blue to his sisters. He walked over and wrapped his arms around the smaller girl who had yelled at Mrs. Stanley .

"Well then, I'm Alice." She said happily, her voice completely different then it had been moments ago. She no longer sounded sinister and angry. She sounded as though she may be the happy go lucky type. I noticed her bouncing slightly making me believe she was also hyper. Jasper put his hand on her head to still her.

"Many people seem to think Alice is my birth sister." Another voice said and I turned to look at him. My breath caught in my throat. He had spiky bronze colored hair and emerald green eyes. A half smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Everything about him was perfect. He was like some kind of god or something sent to this earth to tempt me. "However with the way she acts I don't understand how they can think that. My name is Edward." He gave a little bow and smiled a full blown smile at me. I tried to smile back but all I could really manage was a grimace. One last voice yanked me out of my thoughts. A loud, booming voice that made me cringe away.

"I'm Emmett!" I looked over and saw the largest man I had ever seen in my entire life. He had a huge creepy grin on his face and his hazel colored eyes sparkled mischievously. "That stupid woman was wrong." He smirked as he took a step forward. "She make's it seem like you are some trouble maker but I can tell that we'll get along great!" Three more big steps and he wrapped his mammoth arms around me, lifting me up from the ground. My heart pounded in my chest and tears began pouring out of my eyes. This was it. This was how it was going to end.

"Emmett you idiot, put her down!" Someone shouted and he quickly but gently set me down. I slowly sunk to the ground, too stunned to move. "Are you alright?" Edward asked as he took a step closer to me. Before I knew what I was doing I had started to crab-walk away from his advancing form until I hit the wall.

"Please don't!" I cried as I raised my arms to protect myself.

"Isabella, we wont hurt you." Esme said calmly but I refused to lower my arms to look at her.

"Nice going Emmett." Edward snapped at him. I heard a shuffling sound and looked up to see that Alice and Edward had both sat down on the floor.

"Why don't you guys go get dinner ready." Alice told the rest of the family without looking away from me. Slowly everyone but Alice and Edward left the room. "Don't worry Bella, everything will be alright." She said as she drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"B-Bella?" I asked, wondering why she had called me that rather then my own name.

"Yeah, it's like a nickname. You know, short for Isabella." Edward answered for his sister. "Do you like it?" I just nodded. We sat in silence for about an hour until Esme poked her head into the living room.

"Dinner's ready." She told us. Neither Alice of Edward made a move to get up. They both looked questioningly at me but I didn't move or reply.

"We'll eat a little later." Edward told her and she nodded her head before leaving the room. "You know Bella, none of us here will hurt you. We just want to make you feel more comfortable."

"Yeah, you're family now and we already care about you." Alice said, smiling a huge smile at me. I didn't understand how they could possibly care about me. They didn't even know me.

"Do you think you could try eating? If you want I can get the food and bring it here. The three of us can eat together. Maybe get to know eachother a little better." Edward asked as he stood up.

"I..I guess so." I replied because the truth is, what have I got left to lose?

* * *

**(A/N) I was going to publish this chapter last night but had an accident so I was unable to get it up until now. :/ Sorry about that.**


	5. Not A Chapter

I hate to say this guys but I wont be able to update for a while. I just got grounded for six months. . I was supposed to do something for my father and completely forgot and he decided to blame it on the internet...even though I'm only allowed 15 min a day online.

So it's goodbye technology for six months. I will however keep up the writing. (On this weird thing called.. Paper I think it was?) And when I'm back I should have quite a lot written.

I'll see you guys in January. :/


End file.
